comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-11-23 - The Future of Energy
Stark has been strangely...quiet and he and Banner check the arc reactor core readings and do the diagnostic checks to make sure that everything is alright. Sure, a lot may be automated, but it is still very new technology. The data has been downloaded to their work tablets, and Stark is stepping out with Banner as the door secures behind them in The Bridge. He looks over the data and scratches his head, "I wonder...we could likely increase input without any strain on the coils, but...what to use the power for?" He's shaved and cleaned up at least, clean jeans and a black t-shirt, and he even has work boots on, hot damn! Though he looks on the tired side, not surprising considering how he deals with the drama called his life. Banner follows Stark out of The Bridge, his nose buried into his tablet, Banner follows Stark out of The Bridge, his nose buried into his tablet. He wears attire akin to Stark, jeans and a hoodie, but both are over-sized. His work boots beat out on the floor. "Perhaps we should see if any of our other problems can be resolved by more power." Banner has some weariness evident, but he seems to be rather content, no doubt pleased to be busy. "I can't think of anything that would need anything right now." The scent of freshly brewed coffee assaults the pair as soon as they step out into the hall. The source is obvious as America stands there with two mugs in hand. One is offered toward Tony with a smirk. "You guys were in there awhile. I figured you might need something to help your energy levels." There's a pause and she scrunches her nose to add, "That wasn't a pun about the reactor, either." "I suppose I could lay the groundwork to include the Avengers Mansion and include it as a testing facility," Stark debates. "Means more city forms to fill out, the bastards," grumbling the last bit beneath his breath. But he suddenly pauses, and a lopsided smile spreads across his mouth. "Hey sweet cheeks." He chuckles at that, "Oh, sure it wasn't." But he then steps forward to accept one of the coffee mugs, "My favorite heroine," he teases the young woman. "Ah, Bruce! Have you met America? She's a guest here at the Academy, dimensional traveler, that kind of thing. She's cute anyway." Banner nods, "It would work, though yes, paperwork is inevitable, and that is something I cannot help you with," he smirks. America gets a nod, "Pleased to meet you. No doubt you are his favorite, you brought him coffee. If no one ever brought him coffee, he never would have any." He chuckles, "So what brings you to the Academy?" America rolls her eyes a bit at the talk from Tony. Much like Pepper she wasn't buying it though she does at least crack a grin. The other mug is offered to Bruce with a nod. "Nice to meet you. I figured they needed someone around here who knows what they're doing. That, and dimensional traveling doesn't really leave you with many places to crash. Tony was nice enough to offer." Looking back to that very same man she shakes her head lightly. "I stuck around because of the eye candy," she teases. "Mmmmm, I be awesome. You seen Banner though when he gets angry? VERY awesome! Well, when he isn't causing a couple hundred-thousand dollars worth of property damage." A pause, "Alright, even that is damn awesome. Annoying, but awesome. Anyway, I'm saying awesome a lot, aren't I?" Least Stark is acting more like his usual self right now. "Oooooh, how the rock climbing go with Sawyer? Well I hope? Very well I hope. She needs to de-stress, I need to de-stress." Stark takes another look at his coffee and eyes the Holo-Tablet. "Not getting laid, so work it is. I'll submit the request to file the paperwork, may as well. It be good to test its limitations and longevity." Banner chuckles, "Indeed," though he sobers up as Stark mentions The Other Guy. He sighs and continues, "But yes, paperwork will be needed, but that should be easy enough, just tedious." He waves off the coffee, "It is probably best if I don't have any. But thank you for offering." Banner gives America a smile, "Yes, having people who know what they are doing is useful. Why Tony is here we are not sure yet, but maybe someday some genius will figure it out." "Someone has to have deep pockets for funding?" America suggests back to Bruce as she shrugs, and takes a sip of the coffee herself. No sense in letting good caffeine go to waste. Glancing back to Tony a single eyebrow raises. "Boring. For me at least. I mean, really, what good is rock climbing to me? And don't whine to me about that, playboy, I offered plenty of times." Smirking she gives an innocent shrug at the tease. Her attention though fixes back at Banner looking at him curiously. "Do I want to know what he's going on about?" A blink, "If I remember right, you ran the morning I WAS interested, you could have joined me in the shower," Stark advises. "Though be a little awkward now, considering you not only dated one of my friends in the past, but now dating a second one of my friends. Very awkward," and Stark takes another drink of his coffee. "Oh ya, and Sawyer is back alive...beyond awkward. Yes...a rock sounds good about now, I still don't think my brain processed that yet." But then a blink. "WAIT A SEC! Did you just burn me Banner?" Stark play glares at Bruce. "Don't make me get the Hulkbuster out." As if! Hulk kinda half clobbered that one anyway...he would have to upgrade to a new one. Banner shakes his head at the conversation between America and Stark. This is broken as Stark realizes the ultra-rare, but very effective Banner Burn. The mention of the Other Guy is enough to cause Bruce to look to America, "I'd rather not have to deal with that again. Most would rather not have to deal with that again." America makes a small noise as she sips her own coffee no doubt finding it hard to come up with a rebuke for Tony. Instead she just blushes a bit, and glances away. Thankfully when the burn is noted it's a suitable change of topic. Mention of the Hulk though has her squint suspiciously at Banner. "... Huh. Wouldn't have guessed. Don't worry, I'd rather not have to fight you like that either. If I see that stupid grey guy again though he's going down." "Oh ya...you haven't been active with the Avengers lately Banner, but you did keep up with the news. One of your old 'FRIENDS' showed up with the so-called Dark Avengers that Zemo wanted to try and bust balls with. Anyway, we lost sight of him in the bay, haven't seen him since." Another drink of the coffee, "Did you spike the coffee? Na...wistful thinking. It's just Bruce's charming personality." A wink at Bruce. Did Stark just flirt with Bruce?! And there it goes! A twitch of his mouth, struggling to keep a serious look, and then he bursts into laughter, "Oh gawd, I can't do that seriously...." But Stark then steps closer to America and if she isn't careful, kisses the top of her head. "And you are seriously adorable when you blush. Don't worry, I won't tell Clint," he teases. "So! Banner, even though you aren't a mentor or anything right now, you have still been working on the campus a lot. Cyberdragon mentioned a picnic for the Academy, you want to join?" Bruce frowns and shakes his head. "Well, good luck with that," he says to America. Tony's comments result in a rolling of the eyes, but says nothing until he mentions the picnic, "I will attend it, when is it? And who is this Cyberdragon?" America gives a little disgruntled noise at the kiss to her head shooting Tony a look that might make someone smarter be very uneasy. Or someone who didn't know her as well as he did. Lightly she elbows him in the side--very lightly--before quirking an eyebrow at the mention of a picnic. It's Banner that she responds to though. "Don't need luck. I'm stronger than I look," America assures Banner with a little lift of her mug. Stark grunts, "Don't beat me up to prove your point. Anyway, Cyberdragon is one of the students here. He's studying to become a cook, and I think he wants to show off a bit, not that I'm going to complain if he's a good cook," and a playful grin at that. "He wants to apparently hold a beach party in the Combat Zone, I O.K.'ed it as long as he cleans up later as it isn't exactly built to eat food in." Banner looks at America with a raised brow, "Let us hope we never have need to test it." Stark gets a response for his description of it, "Very well, it sounds like it will be rather interesting, though it is in an unconventional area. No doubt it should be an interesting event." America hmms. "I don't need to prove anything. I know what I'm capable of." Tipping her head at Tony she smirks faintly. "Unlike some people I don't have to show off what I'm capable of in flashy ways that attract the press. Though I do agree," she has to add quietly, "Rather not deal with anything like that right now. There's enough going on with other issues." Like Sawyer. And Natasha. And... too much. Frowning at the thought another sip of coffee is taken. "Any way. It seems like I caught you two mid-plotting. Anything good?" Stark whispers side-long toward America, "Party pooper. He acts like he's already an old man." He winks at America. Course, Banner heard it all. "I'll let Cyberdragon know then, we two are definitely a go. And though a guest here America, you kinda are an adopted member of the family, you wanna come? I'm sure John will say more the merrier, though I'm still worried Cyber will break something. That thing is creeeeeeepy. Suits aren't supposed to have A.I., baaaaad idea. But anyway! Already distracted. Wow. I need sleep." Stark rubs his chin thoughtfully, "And I got an E-Mail about the upcoming Stark Expo...got to try and get the arc reactor information ready for it, ah Bruce, they will need your help on that project. Though I'm guessing I'll be the one to speak about the project in front of the crowd, unless you want to brave it?" A wicked little grin there. He would totally strand Banner on the stage if he could. Stark then answers America's question, "As for plotting, we were reviewing the stats and checkups, and heartbeeps and whatever of the arc reactor, that's tech-speech. And thinking of what we can do with the extra energy, you know? It is even more efficient than we hoped for, but want to test the limitations if it is pushed. I mean...do you have any idea what this place and the Mansion is drain wise to the city power grid? Massive, seriously. We have quite advanced technology in here from general technology for learning to the med-bay, to the Combat Zone, and so on...also my lab experiments at the Mansion. Anyway, I don't even think that would really put a strain on the arc reactor, it's just.../amazing/! I'm just really glad Banner showed up when he did, I likely wouldn't have gotten off my ass to ever head the project myself, so it would have floundered." Banner nods, and chuckles at America's remark on Stark's need to continuously prove himself." When Stark requests Banner's aid, "Should be fine, but yeah, I can certainly help prep it. But I am not the one you want speaking about the centerpiece of /your/ expo. Besides, I might get anxious up there." He smirks and nods as Stark explains what they were thinking about doing with the excess power. "Clearly," America begins as she watches the obviously tired and yet energetic Tony, "You need to build something that can make you go to sleep when you need it instead of staying up all night. Or alternatively, something to keep your ego in check." Glancing back toward Bruce she 'asides' to him, "Might be a project better for you to handle." "Impossible on the ego in check, and as for the sleep...always had insomnia...not uncommon for geniuses actually, and...life doesn't make it better. Anyway, that's fine Banner. If you want involved in some way, I can make it happen, in your comfort level." Stark has gone above and beyond to accommodate Banner in the work environment. For all the teasing, the guy does care that Bruce is comfortable, well, as comfortable as he gets. More coffee is drank, and Stark finishes it off. "Anyway, camera loves me, I don't love the camera, least not anymore. Thank you public life," the sarcasm evident. "I will do what I can. No doubt this will be the big takeaway from the expo." Banner nods and looks to America, "There are some things that can't be done." He smiles, "But to be fair, I will do whatever I can to help you. I am sure that by then the paperwork will be done and more things will be running off of it." "Why do you think I'm not keen on the thought of applying to be an Avenger, Tony?" America lifts an eyebrow at him pointedly giving a small shake of her head. "I'd be a PR disaster on so many levels. Plus I like having a private life be private. ...Not that it's been the case these days lately." She totally blames Clint for that one. As the two start to talk shop again she just gives a nod. "You know what I always say: If you guys need any heavy lifting..." Of course they usually did it on their own. Stark gasps, "My ego can make room for you America!" A jest right there. "I can feel the epic fails, believe me! I don't mind!" But he snorts, "I never had one before the Avengers, so I don't know if it really makes that much of a difference. Cap still keeps one, and Hawkeye doesn't have a secret identity, but he manages to keep a private life...so honestly, I don't think it does." Stark goes to take another drink of his coffee, only to be reminded the mug is empty. He frowns. But Bruce on the other hand! "And thanks Bruce, I appreciate that. It...has been years of course since the last one, always is. Course, the company didn't existed for a little while there...but anyway,...ya...wasn't sober for the last one." He still isn't sure he make it to be sober for this one. But he then smiles, "Ah well, one day at a time. So, sent the e-mail already," he did? "About getting the paperwork filed. I'm having the engineers check for the best area to place the lines." America's comment about being a PR disaster makes Bruce raise a brow, "You clearly have not studied the Other Guy's work." Even Bruce can't hold back the small smile. "But I succeed in having something of a private life, despite the best efforts of others." Banner looks at Tony, "Good, hopefully it won't take too long, odds are they will get held up in red tape." America smirks faintly. "I'm an ass-kicking multi-dimensional traveler who likes to kick back and relax with a beer now and then in spite of being underage. I think that would amount to 'bad PR' on many levels." "Money talks Bruce, money talks, and the arc reactor is going to be one hell of a money machine...well, once I destroy the oil and electric companies, which reminds me jobs...got to figure out how to make sure there are jobs associated with the arc reactor. Security will be a big one I'm sure. Also monitoring is important. Not everyone one is going to have a friggin A.I., you are going to need education for that, but also be on hand for any emergencies." Stark hrms. He is distracted again with work. "Oh yes, the beer would, very bad PR. Shame on you. You also have fetish for older men, also for shame," Stark pretend scolds at America. Bruce shakes his head, "Could be worse," and then looks to Tony, "Odds are there will be a net loss in jobs, but that is the way it will be, but energy will probably be cheaper and cleaner, but you can't win them all." Banner shrugs, "But yes, for people to work on this, you would need a good education, perhaps that should be the focus, getting the right minds into the right positions here." America shoots Tony a look at that, though says nothing. Instead she raises her still-filled coffee mug to SLURP a sip mockingly. "Eh. Jobs." America rolls her eyes a moment only to shake her head. "You've got an unlimited energy source producing excessive amounts of power. Figure out a more efficient battery for storage, toss it in some those electronic cars everyone wants, voila. Setting up recharge stations fed off of the power generated to be sold at gas stations, or just 'refuel stations', work on an anti-gravity-car, heck. Set up a challenge for other big-thinkers like yourselves to submit ideas for inventions that could work off the power. Get some new ideas and possibly new recruits for your business. Just because some new, clean source of energy is created, it doesn't mean the world has to lose jobs. It just means new jobs need to be created, too." "Ya, guess you are right Bruce. Still, it bugs me a bit." Stark hrms, "That's applications, but it doesn't resolve the amount of workers out of business in electrical plants and nuclear fusion plants, but guess life can't be perfect. And I got anti-gravity tech, it can just be easily weaponized. Hell, Arc Reactor can too in many ways, but it's a little more difficult to pick up and take off with. Quin-Jet uses some repulsor and anti-grav tech actually." "Though I suppose I could create a program for work education, to redirect employees out of work in areas where the arc reactor is installed toward new employment opportunities. Maria Stark Foundation would likely work with me on that," Stark states. "Though the fuel thing I admit I didn't think of, finding a way to store the excess energy...what do you think Bruce? Got some possibilities?" Banner thinks for a moment, "Yes, a shift in the entire fuel industry would create new jobs, but probably would still have a net loss in the long run, let alone any complications," he shrugs, "But I am not an economist, I'll leave that to Tony." The doctor looks at Stark, "Batteries might work, though if they are rechargable it would be better, as opposed to having to deal with finding ways to deal with spent ones." "Yeah. See? I've got good ideas now and then." America actually grins a bit before shaking her head, and turning to head off down the hallway. "I'll leave you guys to plot." Stark reaches out to pat America's shoulders, "Thanks America, and...thanks for looking after Sawyer, even if it was boring and I'm thankful for that. I...want to make sure Viper really did lose interest in her." But Stark then moves a hand and rubs the back of his neck and he wonders where the coffee cup went. Either America took it or he just dropped it. "Eh..it's life." Yes, he desperately needs sleep. "Recharger sounds good, I like the environmental sound quality of that. Let's get the idea to the drawing board and see what we can come up with that is stable before the Stark Expo. I always encourage higher education, and no one is too hold to go back to school, so....I'll get with the Maria Stark Foundation for some brain storming too. I want a whole solution, not just patches." "Indeed," Banner says to America, "And nice meeting you." He turns to Stark, "It might work, but patches could be needed while the shift to a completely new system is being put into place. To do a complete redo of the energy industry, it will take a good while to accomplish things, especially since you will have a concentrated opposition." "You are right. This...may be the project I need though. I'll need help, and you are still head of the project...but well...this and the Expo might be my life saver. I need something anyway..." Stark smiles a bit lopsided. "Anyway, that reminds me. You said you worked to get a little more control over Hulk and it's a lot better than in the past. Any chance some of that might help Simon out? He's having some umm...strength control issues right now. Apparently coming back from the dead super charged him. Simon is Wonder Man by the way," since Hulk wasn't a member then. Banner nods, "I understand, and I can see what we can do. Designing a rechargable, portable battery should not be impossible, making it cost effective is always the hard part." He shrugs and thinks for a moment, "I have been working with meditation, and directly avoiding conflict when possible." The mention of Simon as Wonder Man seems to surprise Bruce, but he recovers quickly, "I have conceded that I cannot lock away the Other Guy, but I can try to limit his appearances. Meditation is my main method, though keeping myself busy with challenging and enjoyable projects also works wonders." He grins, "That is another benefit of the reactor." "Ya, that cost efficient thing is the one I have problems with," and Stark chuckles. But he then nods, "I created some programs in the Simulation Room, but...well, I don't think he feels they are enough, and he doesn't sleep, doesn't eat...he can't anymore. It's driving him bonkers." But Stark is listening for once. "Meditation huh?" He sadly wouldn't have the patience for it. He then chuckles at that. "Hmm," Banner thinks for a while, "Maybe martial arts would be an option, it is about discipline and control, and something that he can progress at a rate." He shrugs, "The best route is control at this point, until we can find a cure." "Umm...it's a little weird. It's like he's an ionic being that has taken physical form. I'm not even sure how he is holding his physical form together to be honest," Stark advises. "I suppose on a sub-conscious level, kind of what Chamber does with his telekinesis. Anyway, he's a mutant that is essentially pure energy, but he has a shell of a body, an incomplete one. It's not really gross at all though." Wait, what?! "But martial arts I guess be more Cap's thing? Not sure. Anyway, just talk to him sometime, he's at the Avenger's Mansion. Not like he sleeps, so you can usually find him about. I...it has been really creepy lately though. I mean, Sawyer dying in my arms and now she's back, never really dead in the first place...and Simon died in my arms years ago as Iron Man and...," Stark sighs. "It has really messed with my head." Uh-oh, Stark is getting one of those moments of: Let's talk about our feelings. Wait, more like: Let's talk about my feelings. "I see," Banner says, "I am not that trained in healing those kinds of wounds, but if you want to talk, I can listen." He sighs, "But for Simon, it may take more than what I know, however I will try." Banner rubs his chin, "It is a strange world we live in. I can turn into a giant brute that needs special gear to be taken down. We have seen many things that our ancestors would be baffled by. It will be all right." He is able to give a small smile, "You will be all right." A chuckle, "Well, haven't grabbed a bottle, YET. Came close more times than I can count though." One hand slips into his front jean pocket, and Stark still holds his tablet. "I should likely lean up that broken mug." Yep, he likely should. "Hey, think I can use you as a shield against Aunt Mellie? I could tell her if you panic you get green and mean and smash stuff, so she have to be extra sweet and not murder me for digging up Sawyer's grave and not telling her, and telling her via voice mail that Sawyer was alive, but didn't want to see her, cause I totally couldn't tell her that to her face and not cave in and let her see Sawyer. Ya...I know, I'm a push over to the women formerly and currently in my life." Stark sighs at that. At least he finally bends on one knee, gets his hand out of his jean pocket and picks up the broken mug he dropped without meaning to. Luckily it's in large pieces. "Haven't spoken to Cap, but I think he's avoiding me. He ended up dealing with Aunt Mellie, and oh, that's Sawyer's Aunt by the way, the woman that raised her, she's about my age, maybe a few years younger ironically. And umm...some other stuff I think, that I'm totally hiding from him. He's likely beating himself up right now actually, but hopefully he accidentally getting stuck with Aunt Mellie made him feel less guilty. I'm not making sense am I?" The pieces are picked up and Stark stands up, "I'm rambling." At least he recognizes it now, progress. "Ya...want to get something to eat? I'm hungry. And I'd love to shut up about now." Banner nods, "You will need come to terms with this, and maybe even talking to Aunt Mellie is what you need, but I think food is in order." He smiles, "No sense worrying over an empty stomach." Banner sighs, "Please be careful, the last thing we need is you cutting yourself." A small smile is afforded.